


You can't just leave me when I'm sleeping

by nervous_switch



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, 18+ ONLY, Babe - Freeform, Baby, Erotica, F/F, Fingering, GFE, Honey, Teasing, good baby, good girl, gwa, gwasapphic - Freeform, needy, script offer, sleepy, whiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervous_switch/pseuds/nervous_switch
Summary: Title: You can’t just leave me when I’m sleeping----your gf wakes up and you aren’t there, she finds you working on the sofa and puts you to bed ——Tags: [F4F][A4F] [gentle fdom] a few [good girls] a little [whiny] and [needy] initially [teasing] [sleepy time] [fingering]As per, please feel free to change anything that feels awkward for you/generally do what feels right. Feedback very welcome xoxo
Relationships: Female/Female
Kudos: 3





	You can't just leave me when I'm sleeping

Title: You can’t just leave me when I’m sleeping

\----your gf wakes up and you aren’t there, she finds you working on the sofa and puts you to bed ——

Tags: [F4F][A4F] [gentle fdom] a few [good girls] a little [whiny] and [needy] initially [teasing] [sleepy time] [fingering]

As per, please feel free to change anything that feels awkward for you/generally do what feels right. Feedback very welcome xoxo

\----------------------------------------------

Baby….?….You better not be working….. [approaching]

Hey [gently disapproving]……… that looks a lot like working. [sits down, kisses] 

I missed you….you can’t just leave me when I’m sleeping. 

You can’t! [playful] It’s rude, apart from anything else. What am I meant to do when I wake up? If you aren’t there, I have to check what happened to you. 

Well, I know I don’t *have* to, but I also do [laughs]. 

I mean, I know that you’ve probably set up camp in here, which is not good practice. 

It’s really not, babe. 

I know you wake up sometimes, but you’re not meant to immediately get up and start replying to emails. That’s not good for you, you know that. 

Come on, don’t fight me on this baby, we’ve talked about it a million times.

No. I’m way too tired for this, and you look like shit too, to be honest [laughs]. Come on. Come. Come here. We’re going back to bed. 

No! I’m not going to go back to bed and leave you here, I don’t care if you’re not sleepy. I’ll cuddle you into submission if I have to. 

[kisses] Come on. [kisses] Baby. [kisses again] Please. [kisses a little more] 

Oh, wow, not even for kisses, that’s *very* rude [laughs a little]. [a little whiny] Come onnnnnn, just for a little bit? If you’re not sleepy in….15 minutes?….you can come back out here. 

Yes? Okay, [exasperated] thank you. Give me your hand, no, I don’t trust you to follow me “in a minute” [laughs] 

[settling in bed]

Okay, come here, snuggle into me. I’ll stroke your hair a little [kisses face/forehead/around there] 

[a little bit of breathing, shuffling, sighing] 

Mm, you’re very fidgety, baby. You’re not going to fall asleep if you don’t stay still. 

You can’t help it? Still thinking about work? 

Hmm..okay…let me distract you for a second? 

Yeah, come on, does that feel nice? 

[little laugh] You can’t tell me no while doing that little sigh, and as your nipple hardens in my fingers. You’re just being a pain [or “annoying” or “a brat” or whatever] 

[kisses neck] mhmm, I know what you like. [kissing for a lil bit] 

Baby, relax for me, okay? I just want to make you feel good. [kissing]

I do, you just need to let me. I promise work will still be there in the morning. 

Yeah? Okay, that’s my baby, roll onto your back for me. 

[making out] 

Let me pull this up, I want your nipple in my mouth. 

[kissing/sucking/etc.] 

Oh, that’s my good girl, I love those little whimpers. 

Mm, no, don’t touch me, honey, I just want to take care of you right now. 

Yeah, it’s okay, just lay back. 

[making out continues] 

Mm, no, baby, [teasing] don’t move my hand

[laughs a little] you’re so rude, so impatient. 

[kissing neck] 

Oh my god, I love how you always shudder like that….it’s sensitive there, huh? 

Mm, I know, baby, you’re so soft there, though, I always want to tease your thighs. 

Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I’ll touch you for real….you must be aching for me. 

[laughs] I’m sorry! I can’t help it when you’re whiny like this. God. 

Oh, wow, fuck. The heat coming off you is just…god. 

And *so* wet, my god. 

[stroking] 

Oh, is that good? It is? 

That’s good, baby, that’s my good girl. 

[maybe a minute of improv rubbing] 

What did you say, baby? You want a finger? 

Ohh, okay, [teasing] thank you for using your manners. 

[improv fingering for a sec] 

Oh wow, I can feel you clenching already…..are you getting close? 

Yeah? You’re going to cum on my finger? 

Oh, I hope so. 

I *really* want you to cum for me, baby, I do. 

[improv to orgasm] 

Oh, wow, that’s my good baby. [kisses for a sec] 

That better? [laughs gently] 

Mhmm, good. Now come here, let me hold you. 

Yeah, it’s late, baby, I’m cuddling you to sleep. 

Yeah, that’s right. Goodnight, baby [kisses]


End file.
